Notre Jeu
by titesouris
Summary: Une tente, deux personnages, des pensées... HP/HG


Rien n'est à moi sauf cette idée d'OS sur ce qui aurait pu se passer...

**Notre Jeu…**

C'est mon tour de garde. Toi dedans, Moi dehors. C'est ce qui qualifie le mieux notre relation aujourd'hui. Opposés mais unis. Seuls mais unis. En désaccords mais unis. Tu t'en veux, je m'en veux, on s'en veut. Pourtant nous n'avons rien fait, jamais rien fait et… nous ne ferons jamais rien. Parce que tu es Toi, parce que je suis Moi, parce qu'on bouleverserait les règles. Parce qu'on briserait un tabou… _**Donne-moi ton ****visage…Ton attitude…**_ Et si on avait osé ? Que se serait il passé ? Y as-tu déjà pensé ? Je suis persuadé que oui… Comment ne pas y penser. On a toujours été ensemble, d'abord Trio mais avant tout Duo. J'ai été la seule. Celle qui t'as toujours soutenu, celle qui t'as toujours accompagné, quand tu te retrouvais seul. Celle qui t'as toujours comprise… **_Tous tes désirs et ton âge…_** Y'a-t-il du désir entre nous ? Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà désiré ? Sûrement… Me désires-tu ? Cette question me terrifie mais ta réponse tout autant. **_Donne-moi ton sourire…Ta façon d'être… _**Il y a une certitude ancrée au plus profond de moi. Quelque soi les épreuves, les coups durs, les pertes, avec toi, je suis bien. Tu m'apaises. Tu as ce pouvoir sur moi. Ca en est presque malsain. Pourquoi cette connexion ? Pourquoi sommes-nous en symbiose ? **_Ta façon de le dire…_** Ta voix aussi. Jamais je ne te l'avouerais mais, j'aime ta voix. J'aime ton timbre de voix : douce, chaude, rauque… Elle me donne des frissons. Sans doute est ce pour ça que je t'écoute avant autant d'attention. Pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Suis-je folle ? Suis-je amoureuse ? Suis-je fascinée ? Je ne serais le dire.

**_A quoi tu penses ?_ **Une des nombreuses questions qui m'obsède. A quoi tu penses quand tu es loin de moi ? Penses-tu à moi ? Penses-tu à Lui ? Penses-tu à ta famille ? Trop de fois, je peux voir la tristesse dans tes beaux yeux. Tu luttes, tu refuses qu'on le voie, que je le vois, mais en vain. Je vois toujours tout. Tes yeux sont le parfait reflet de tes émotions, émotions que je décrypte mieux que personne. _**A quoi tu joues ? ****Comment tu danses…**_ Jouons nous à un jeu auquel personne ne peut participer ? Ce nous si impossible, est-il un jeu pour toi ? As-tu seulement conscience de ce jeu ? Sciemment ou non, nous jouons, nous nous testons, peut être pour repousser les limites toujours plus loin. Mais le jour où il n'y aura plus de limites entre nous que se passera-t-il ? Cela me fait peur. _**Et comment tu te fous…De tout, je pense ?** _Tu peux être si détaché parfois, aveugle à ce qui se passe. Sais-tu ce que tu es pour moi ? Tu es le divin poison qui coule dans mes veines. Poison destructeur que je ne souhaite pas combattre. C'est mal, je le sais. Je le sais tant… **_A quoi tu joues ? Comment tu danses ? Comment tu te fous de tout !_** Si un jour cela venait à se savoir, je ne sais pas si je survivrais. J'aime notre jeu, j'aime y jouer, j'aime cette tentation suprême que tu représentes.

Je peux t'apercevoir au travers de la toile. **_Donne-moi ton image…_** Je peux voir ta poitrine bouger chaque fois que tu respires. Et je crois qu'à cet instant, tu dois penser à quelque chose qui t'émoi. Tu respires beaucoup trop vite. Penses tu à ce qui c'est passé voilà plusieurs jours ? Une vérité a été pointée du doigt. Je lui en veux d'avoir soulevé ce point, mais je m'en veux à moi aussi. Je n'ai pas tellement cherché à démentir. Ni toi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? As-tu conscience de notre lien ? Moi oui en tout cas, et toi, tu es trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir compris. Tu fais juste semblant de ne pas comprendre. Comme moi… _**J'aime ****quand tu bouges…Et ta façon d'être sage… **_Tu es celle qui me comprend le mieux. Celle qui m'accorde ta confiance, plus ta vie. Tu as remis ta vie entre mes mains en moins d'une seconde. Je te connais, tu n'y as même pas réfléchi. Peut être penses tu comme moi. Peut être te dis tu que l'un ne peut aller sans l'autre. De toi je connais tout, je vois tout. De ta manière délicate de toujours remettre ta mèche de cheveu derrière ton oreille avant de parler, à ta façon de te mordre inconsciemment les lèvres quand tu travailles. Je t'observe. Oui je t'observe, peut être trop d'ailleurs. Encore une autre vérité énoncée. Tu me hantes, tu m'intrigues, tu m'obsèdes. **_Donne-moi tous tes mots…Tes détails et tes failles…Et tes défauts…_** De toi, je veux tout. C'est mal, je le sais, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Si je me laissais aller, j'irais même jusqu'à dire, que je te veux toi. Toi toute entière. Juste toi… Toi et Moi… J'ai peur. As-tu peur ?

**_A quoi tu joues ?_** A quoi jouons nous ? Chaque nuit, je ne peux fermer l'œil sans m'être assuré que tu vas bien. Chaque nuit, je combats l'envie de descendre de mon lit pour te prendre dans mes bras. Chaque nuit, je te désire à mes côtés. Là encore, c'est mal. **_A_ _quoi tu penses ?_** A moi ? A nous ? A Lui ? A notre jeu peut être… **_Comment tu joues…Quand c'est toi qui mènes la danse ?_ **Qui a commencé ? Toi ? Moi ? Nous en même temps ? Je crois que c'est en troisième année que tout as commencé. Quand ensemble, nous avons laissé le Trio pour le Duo. Duo, c'est un mot que j'aime, il me fait penser à toi et à nous. Oui c'est là que tout a commencé. Ensemble contre tout. Ensemble c'est tout. Et par la suite, cela c'est renforcé, et a dérangé. Pas nous, mais eux… Tout est écrit et ça me rend malade. Nous serons de la même famille au final, mais cela ne me réjouis guère. Tu porteras son nom et non le mien… Je crois que je suis jaloux… Jaloux de lui, mais jaloux que tout soit tracé sans notre accord. _**A quoi tu penses ? A quoi tu joues ?** _Et si nous osions, que se passerait-il ? Nous serions heureux, entier et épanoui. De cela j'en suis certain. Mais, nous n'oserons jamais… Pas assez courageux pour ça, un comble ! **_Comment tu danses ? Comment tu te fous de tout !_** Partons ! Oui je sais cela peut paraître lâche, mais faisons le. Si je gagne, si on s'en sort, partons tous les deux. Rien que nous. Je suis stupide de penser de telles choses, je le sais bien, et si tu venais à l'apprendre, tu froncerais les sourcils, me faisant comprendre que non, on ne peut pas, même si oui, nous en avons envie. Je te hais de me faire ça. Je te hais autant que je t'aime. Tu es la pomme dans mon jardin d'Eden, tu es l'objet intouchable et inaccessible.

**_A quoi tu penses ? A quoi tu joues ?_** Tu es là devant moi. Face à face. Je dois aller dehors, c'est mon tour, je le sais. Mais je veux rester. Tu me regardes de tes si beaux yeux. Tes iris chocolatés sont les plus belles choses qui m'est été donné de voir. Tu es belle, tellement belle. Tu me regardes, droit dans les yeux. Tu es la seule à faire cela, la seule à me regarder dans les yeux. Les autres, tous détournent le regard au bout de quelques secondes. Pas toi… J'aime ça…

**_Comment tu danses…Et comment tu te fous…_** Toi dehors, Moi dedans, on inverse les rôles. Proches mais loin. Loin pour ne pas être trop proches. Trop proches pour être trop loin. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je souffre, t'en rends tu compte ? Bien sûr que tu t'en rends compte, tu souffres autant que moi. Si j'osais lever la main, je pourrais frôler ton visage, laissé ma main me perdre dans tes cheveux en bataille. Si seulement j'osais… Je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour ça. C'est ironique n'est ce pas. Le courage est censé être ce qui nous caractérise le mieux. Où est passé le nôtre ?

**_De tout, je pense ? A quoi tu joues ?_ **Tu passes devant moi, avec ce regard si emplit d'incertitudes. Si tu savais à quel point, j'aime le parfum de tes cheveux. Mûre sauvage… As-tu remarqué qu'autour de nous, tout sent la mûre ? Je suis au Paradis. Le mien. Celui où tu es avec moi, où nous sommes ensemble. Maintenant que je suis dehors, mes idées deviennent plus claires. Ensemble c'est tout. C'est nous, et même si nous ne serons jamais ensemble, tu es celle que j'aimerais toujours. Du vrai amour, celui avec le grand A. Celle que je suis censé aimer n'aura jamais cet amour. C'est le tien, c'est le nôtre. Tu l'aimeras lui, mais pas autant que tu m'aimes moi. Oui, voilà nos vies. Liés, unis, nous allons continuer à jouer. C'est ce que nous faisons de mieux.

Fin

* * *

Les phrases en italiques sont les paroles de la chanson « I wanna be U » de Superbus


End file.
